Not All Three
by Tessa E Harrison
Summary: You can pick one, maybe two, but not all three. You can have your dream, your love, or your religion.


**Not All Three

* * *

**You look at the envelope on the table. It's addressed to you. It's from the academy you've been working towards all your life. If it says yes, your dream of becoming a professional musician is definitely a reality. If it says no, you know you will be crushed.

With hands shaking so hard you have trouble holding the envelope, you tear it open. Your mother, who has been watching you, asks and you nod your head once. She squeals and runs off to tell your father.

You were accepted. You should feel happy but you don't. Oh, you are happy but you also suddenly realize that you are going to be going far away. New York City is a long way from Tokyo, almost unimaginable. And you will be gone for several years.

But can you really stand to be so far for so long? As hard as it may seem you have found friends at Hyotei. You've even fallen in love. With one of your teammates.

You are a religious person, on the few Japanese Christians. You fully believe that your faith in the Lord Almighty has kept you from crumbling and succumbing to the evils that are abundant at Hyotei. Most people will do anything to be on top. Unlike so many, you managed to get there and you did it without selling your soul. You know it is your faith that has kept you you.

There is a problem though.

You've fallen in love. That itself is a wonderful thing. The problem does not stem from that, but rather, with who it is that you've fallen in love with. Maybe if he looked more like a girl like Fuji-san of Seigaku or Yukimura-san of Rikkaidai it would be better. But since your Shishido cut his hair, he has looked like anything but a girl. Though that does bring up another question.

When did he become your Shishido?

Out of all you friend, which you consider most of the Regulars to be, he has supported you the most and apparently, your mother knows this because she has already called his house to tell him the news. He was the one who encouraged you to apply. Without him, you would have waited who knows how long. There is no doubt that he is excited for you.

Your dream. Your love. Your religion. You can pick one, maybe two, but not all three. The one you love supported you so you could reach your dream. His determination has helped inspire you. But if you go ahead and follow your dream, you could lose him forever. And your love goes against your religion.

The Bible states that it a man and a woman who make the perfect couple, not a man and a man. You cannot imagine not going to church twice a week. You know that you love Shishido. They contradict each other. Well, not quite. But due to your love, you are doomed to rot in Hell after you die, something you don't find fair. Other than loving Shishido, you have been a good Christian boy.

If you follow your dream and move to New York to attend the school of your dreams, there will be no problems with staying a good Christian boy. Maybe you could even save your soul if you fall out of love.

But can you really stay strong and handle being so far from home, in another country, no less? Without Shishido's support, you know you will crack. It is as simple as that. So, what do you do?

You love Shishido and you wouldn't be here without him. However, it is your faith in God that has kept you from falling and allowing you to meet Shishido. Without him, you know you will fail. With him, you know you are damned. If you follow your dream and move to New York, you stand the chance of losing Shishido.

There are three choices. You could pick your dream, maybe lose Shishido which would cause you to fail, and have no problems with your religion. You could continue to love Shishido, be damned to Hell for eternity, but know that you will continue to try.

You can pick one, maybe two, but not all three. You can have your dream, your love, or your religion.

But not all three.

-Fin

* * *

Note: Yeah, I don't really have anything to say other than I claim no ownership. 


End file.
